Shepard and Sovereign Best Friends Forever
by Anatkh-Passion
Summary: Filled with empathy, Shepard tries a new tactic of fighting which causes quite a stir for a certain ship!
1. Friendship is Born

"THIS SPACE STATION IS MINE" yelled the Sovereign as he attacked The Commander

He had restructured Saren's body and was coming at Sherpard so recklessly.

crawling on the walls like spiderman or something possessed by satan and shot fireballs of death. As She dodged his lasers gracefully She thought to herself "I wonder if sovereign is just lonely and maybe this is his way of trying to be friends" The ship was abandoned by his reaper friends, who were currently in dark space without him. Maybe he just needs a good friend.

Filled with compassionate empathy Commander Shepard lets her gun fall down to ground and she runs towards Sovereign with open arms preparing to give the possessed turian a big hug and kiss. Saren's face looked very confused and slightly afraid at this incoming force so he begins shooting her feet. Trying to stop her strange attack.

"LET ME LOVE YOU" Shepard cried as she fell on top of Sovereign, her feet burning. Causing the possessed body to tumble backwards, and both life forms falling to the ground.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU,HUMAN?" he screamed as she hugged his robotic skeletal neck

"It doesn't have to be this way! We can sit down and talk about it" Shepard replying, looking up at him affectionately into his red glowing eyes

"How are we suppose to fight to the death if we are sitting and talking?" Sovereign asked trying to break free of the strong woman's smothering grasp

"Silly ship, that's the point, we're gonna be friends" said the Commander smiling warmly at the Robotic looking Turian, and holding him tighter, making the synthetic organic blush violently.

Sovereign immediately stopped what he was doing "FRIENDS?!" his mouth hung open.

As The citadel and galactic world collapsed around them, a kooky friendship was born.


	2. So the Fun Begins

"Does anybody know where Shepard is?" barked Captain Anderson who was still fighting the geth that were trying to penetrate the citadel. The council members waited in the ship, imagining the worst possible scenarios for their hero whose noble decision saved their lives.

What they didn't know was the commander was having a freaky nasty good time.

Sovereign's head spun as he was lead by the human woman, she grabbed his skeletal claw hand and was pulling him along eagerly to some unknown destination

"Come on slow poke! This is gonna be so much fun!" she said dragging him to his possible doom

In the uppers wards they made their way towards the flux,a once very popular nightclub in the citadel, well before it was attacked and overrun by geth and reapers.

Shepard dragged the reaper into the empty club, the tables were overturned and gambling machines that once flashed and dinged were now quite and dark. All the lively clubbers were gone and probably because of these unreasonable drink prices...or because the citadel was being attacked.

"Wait right here!" said Shepard and she ran off farther into the night club, her image quickly removing from his turian synthetic reaper eyesight

Then there was a loud SMASH and it sounded like the human tripped and fell.

"IM OKEY!" A voice screamed from the darkness end of the club

Another sound came from the darkness, a roaring engine broke through the pitch black darkness and colorful lights turned on one by one, they shined and poured life into the barren room. The sound of a record scratching and music vibrating through their bodies. Turning the club into a funky disco party just for the two of them.

Sovereign watched in curiosity and amazement as the human woman began to jiggle and flail her limps around. Seeming moving to the rhythm of the music.

He had never seen such a strange type of fighting, his reaper friends never did this. Thinking to himself, was this some kind of demented organic life form?

"Well don't just stand there, come and boogie!" and the human pulled him onto the flashing floor of possible seizures.

"boogie?" he said to himself questionable, his eyebrows arching slightly, "what is that?"

"shake what your mama gave ya!" exclaimed Shepard squatting slightly she moved her buttocks to the loud almost pleasant sounds.

"This is called dancing, Sovereign. Back on my home planet it is...well um a way of expressing yourself! its a beautiful art form! Almost like fighting...There is this old dance move that my grandparents used to do. I think it was called... Twerking! Anyone can do it!Even with your flat synthetic turian butt"

The turian decided to try and learn this fighting art form and tried to mimic the woman's strange movements, squatting slightly up and down.

Looking like an awkward potato as he did so.

The commander grabbed his hips.

"No no no! That just looks weird. You gotta put some feeling into it! Its all in the hips, sovereign!"

pulling herself closer to him she helped move his synthetic torso "you gotta bring it around town!"

Sovereigns feverishly tried to squat faster and gyrated his hips.

"alright get girl!" laughing she slapped his butt and began to dance against his robotic skeletal crotch.

And as the dance continued you could hear the turian cry

"WHAT KIND OF FIGHTING IS THIS?!"

"Its called DANCING"

"WELL SHIPS AREN"T MEANT FOR DANCING!" the reaper exclaimed

After Shepard convinced the turian possessed reaper it was good preparation for battle  
>they danced all through the night...<p> 


End file.
